<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Harvest by Hypnoticsymbiosis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676967">Halloween Harvest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticsymbiosis/pseuds/Hypnoticsymbiosis'>Hypnoticsymbiosis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Corruption, Curses, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gay Sex, Hypnotism, Latex, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Possession, Pumpkins, Rubber, Sex, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Vampires, drone, goo, servant - Freeform, slave - Freeform, takeover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticsymbiosis/pseuds/Hypnoticsymbiosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Hallen's pumpkin patch is cursed by a demon, who traps him and three young men under his control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, please let me know what you think! The art for this story can be found on my Furaffinity: Hypnoticsymbiote, or by following the link! https://www.furaffinity.net/view/37993651/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween Harvest</p>
<p>The fallen leaves swept over the pathway to the barn, as Jacob made his way slowly back inside. The ache of his muscles was nearly making him keel over in exhaustion, but the promise of a warm bed and a warm plate was all he could ask for. </p>
<p>Jacob had been hired on as a farmhand earlier that year in the spring. For a student interested in agriculture, it was a great way to get some experience firsthand before returning for another semester. Mr. Hallen was pretty hospitable regardless, providing him with breakfast, lunch and dinner, and even letting him off early when things were getting slow.</p>
<p>Climbing up into the loft, Jacob scaled across the second level. He wasn't exactly happy with the living arrangements, but they were free, and he’d make due. Opening the latched door, he slid into his room, turning on the lamp he kept inside and plugging in his phone, the solar charger thankfully had built up enough power to keep both his phone and lights energized.</p>
<p>Tossing the top buttons down on the worn overalls, Jacob looked at himself in the mirror. He’d gotten quite tan during the summer months, going well with his nearly jet black hair. His face had a small bit of fuzz, but nothing that he had to worry about. His hands were large and rough, worn from working in the fields and dealing with unruly animals. Looking down his arm, he still had a bite mark from the Mr. Hallen’s horse, it hurt worse than he’d imagined, but the wound healed. He was somewhat buff, no bodybuilder in any sense, but his arms were well defined and strong, something Jacob was actually proud of.</p>
<p>Running a hand through his hair, he reached down to the bucket on the ground, taking a cup beside it and washing out the sweat and stink from it. Following suit with his hands and arms, he felt a little cleaner. Tomorrow, he’d take a better shower when the work had slowed down.</p>
<p>Walking to the window, Jacob’s eyes caught sight of the house, still dark. It was eerie, like the scene in every horror movie, where the demon is seen just for a moment, waving from the attic window, taunting the new owners. He could almost picture it, though why a demon would bother with poor Mr. Hallen, he had no idea. Though, evil did have a way of corrupting even the kindest of souls.</p>
<p>Mr. Hallen still hadn't come by that day, possibly busy with personal matters, or feeling unwell, but it wasn't uncommon. He was by no means an old man, or even unhealthy, but dealing with a farm all alone was certainly hard work. Now, at least Jacob could help. Still, maybe he could make a wellness check, it never hurt to show some compassion.</p>
<p>Lost in thought, what Jacob had missed, was the dark figure, looming from the treeline running diagonal from the house. The blood red eyes like slits bared up at the boy, as it lets out a growl. It’s attention had slipped, to the two young jocks now slipping into the field from the same forest. </p>
<p>They stepped into the field, his field, as the demon let out an even lower growl. But this, this was perfect. It was all going according to plan…<br/>-     -     -     -</p>
<p>Isaac Hallen carefully knelt down, ripping the weeds from the gourds that populated their small portion of the garden. It had been an issue for the last few weeks, but hopefully soon the cold would ease their growth. </p>
<p>Wiping the sweat from his brow, he gripped another patch of weeds and tore them free, placing them into a basket he’d carried with him. Gripping it for support, he scanned the field for any more patches. Thankfully, the worst seemed to be gone.</p>
<p>Looking off toward the farthest patch, Isaac spotted the pumpkin patch, his most famous product of the fall, growing strong. Like any good farmer, he cultivated them for quite a while, knowing the sales of pumpkins would certainly do well for the Halloween season. Families came from towns all around to pick up pumpkins for their decorations and contests.</p>
<p>Nothing made him happier than seeing happy families walk away with a well grown pumpkin for the season. Picking himself up off the ground, he tossed the weeds into the small pile nearby, ready for the composter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making his way into the field, he felt a cold chill in the air, shivering a bit, as he shook his hat free of the sweat. Last thing he needed was to get sick now. Looking back, he took a look at the barn. He’d wait at least until the weather was a bit warmer to wake Jacob, he deserved it for the good work he provided.</p>
<p>Isaac shifted his weight, taking a breath as he looked himself over. His short blonde hair, which had begun to get a few grey strands, was still somewhat thick. His face, though patched with five o’clock shadow, showed laugh lines and a positive, happy expression.</p>
<p>Stepping into the pumpkin patch, he admired the growth of the harvest. Most of it was thanks to Jacob, whose soil mixtures made for great growing conditions, and massively improved the turnout, not only in quality, but quantity as well. They were large, brightly colored, and lacking in any kind of disease or rot. If he didn't know better, he’d say they were damn near perfect.</p>
<p>The cold winds blew past Isaac, as he looked towards the direction of the wind. It came from within the forest, bordering his farm. He had never liked that forest. It felt so eerie, so uninviting and cold. Even as a kid, he avoided even standing too close, scared of the dark within that would reach out, and pull him in, never to return.</p>
<p>Taking easy steps through the patch, he felt a cold chill in the air hit him once more, as a sound began to echo. A voice, almost hidden by the sounds of the wind, was calling out, calling for help.</p>
<p>Juggling his options, Isaac considered both the realistic approach and the superstitious. He would gladly help out someone in danger, who may have been attacked by a wild animal, fallen and hurt themselves, or something much worse. Frankly, the implications of someone calling for help out this far from town could be much more scary than any demon or monster.</p>
<p>On the superstitious side, it wasn't too unbelievable to believe a creature was lurking out there, mimicking an innocent, leading him in like a lamb to slaughter. Still, his will was too strong, even for a risk like that.</p>
<p>Gripping his pocket knife securely, he walked over the field towards the treeline, as it rose to meet him. The trees this time of year looked beautiful, but as their leaves fell, all he could imagine was wiry hands reaching out towards him.</p>
<p>Finally, as he stood before the forest, he heard it again, that voice. He couldn't discern the gender, or even age, but he could tell they were close by. Taking steady steps, he made his way into the wood, despite the fear plaguing him. He had no need to worry about foolish childhood nightmares.</p>
<p>As he had imagined, the trees twisted and turned, gnarled roots popping through the floor, making it a struggle to get through. Isaac was lucky he wasn't calling for help at that point, as he creeped up over the hill, as the wind blew hard again.</p>
<p>The eerie sound as the wind made the trees whistle like eerie ghosts, spirits haunting this dark and depressing forests almost made him turn back, until the voice called once more. It was hard to discern still, but it was close, as Isaac made a quick dash down the hill in it’s direction.</p>
<p>As he reached the bottom of the hill, a grove of tightly knit trees bordered something, right in front of him. A well. An old, horrific well, like something straight from his nightmares. He half expected a small girl to climb out, chasing him through the wood with her pale, waterlogged body and drenched black hair. </p>
<p>Stepping into the grove, he carefully gripped the knife, looking around. He couldn't see anyone who’d be hiding, waiting to assault him, only the well, drawing him in.</p>
<p>Calling out, Isaac spoke in a gruff voice, “H-Hello?” He asked the well, waiting for an answer. “Are you hurt? Is anyone there?” He waited, stripped still with fear.</p>
<p>“Please…” he heard the call come up, a somewhat masculine voice, though younger, most likely a teenager at most, called for him. “I slipped down this well…” he heard the water slosh below, as someone righted themselves in the water.</p>
<p>“Let me grab something to pull you up.” Isaac spoke, running and ripping a sturdy branch down, as he returned to the side, breathing heavily. “Grab on!”</p>
<p>Leaning over, he peered down, as he let the branch slip low into the well, but what he saw inside terrified him. Nothing.</p>
<p>Seizing up, he felt fear filling him, as he stared into the empty well, finding no man, woman or child at the bottom. Before he could dash back home, he felt himself being pushed from behind, slipping forward and falling down the well himself.</p>
<p>The stick he carried plunged into the rocky wall, as he felt it hold well on either side. Gripping for his life, he stared up to see his unknown assailant. The figure peered down, unable to be discerned in the light. But, as it moved, he watched it drift up, floating in the air above the well.</p>
<p>Isaac was afraid now, terrified, his own instinct had betrayed him, and now he was alone with someone, or something, inhuman. </p>
<p>As it drifted down, he watched the creature opened its eyes, the blood red eyes, as it came down, closer and closer to him. It let out a laugh, a cackle, in that same voice, as his hands began to slip. “You’re too kind to come to my rescue…” it whispered, coming to meet his face, “And even more kind, to offer me your body, so that I may finally be free…” </p>
<p>Isaac watched the figure slip so close to his face, he could feel it’s breath, as it gripped him, flowing against him like a gust of wind. And with that, his hands let go, and he and the spirit descended.</p>
<p>As he fell, it twisted and shook, wrapping itself around his torso and legs, thick vines of black smoke, as it’s eyes met his own again, and they landed in the inky black water.</p>
<p>Bubbles rose, as Isaac felt his body be tugged down, as the smokey creature pulled at him. The water thickened, and like cement, he was stuck, barely his face above the thick liquid. </p>
<p>“Do not fight us, just give in, and all will be well…” the spirit forced its way into Isaac’s mouth and nose, filling his body, as all he could do was groan, his breath growing hoarse.</p>
<p>It felt so...warm, to feel this thing fill him. It took control of his arms and legs slowly, shifting through the thick slime that now filled the wells bottom. Isaac heard it fill his mind, dominating his mind, as it began to weaken the man's resolve.</p>
<p>The clothes seemed to bubble and melt within the liquid, as Isaac watched his hand rises from the pool, gripping his face. He felt his mouth be pulled to the slime, as he began to feel it slither down his throat, filling him now as well. “Your body will serve us for many years to come, and soon, your spirit will, as well…” The voice spoke, tickling him. </p>
<p>Why was he so comfortable with this? He wanted to fight, to escape! But all he could really do, all he really wanted was to stop fighting. He had faced his fear and lost, and he couldn't keep fighting it to his dying breath. No, he had to...become fear, that's what they would do. That’s what...we would do...i would do.</p>
<p>His body softened, as he began to softly smile, letting the creature take control. It’s hands slid down his chest, his thighs, bathing in the thick slime now, like mud. It was so comfortable, so smooth. He felt his body react, as his thickened member poked out of the slime, ready to be used.</p>
<p>His glossy hand slipped out of the goop, wrapping around his cock, as he felt it twinge and spring at the softness, his hands sliding up and down steadily. “That’s it, that feels so good, doesn't it?” </p>
<p>Isaac agreed, it felt like Heaven. The slime seemed to obey the creatures will, flowing around his body, making thick rivers as it slid over his nipples, making his cock twitch harder, as Isaac let his head fall back into the slime.</p>
<p>It slid itself softly down his back, making its way towards his ass, as it slid around him, inciting a groan, before diving inside. Letting out a loud moan, he heard it echo up the well and out. The slime pumped itself into him, as the demon whispered to him again, “You belong to me now, do you understand? Your will, your person, your soul...they are mine. We...are one being together.” It growled out.</p>
<p>Isaac fought to speak, as he slid his hand up and down his member harder and faster, feeling the demon holding back his freedom. He needed release, he needed to cum, he needed to submit.</p>
<p>Finally croaking out, Isaac relinquished himself to the demon, giving in to its intensity, it’s sexual ferocity, forcing him to obey completely, “Y-Yes…”</p>
<p>As he spoke, his member seized, as thick ropes of darkening cum began to flow out, coating the walls of the well, as Isaac closed his eyes. </p>
<p>From the puddle of slime, millions of hands descended on his body, pulling him under, as the transformation began.<br/>-    -    -    -</p>
<p>The night sky shone bright, as the winds quieted, and the forest was still. So long had he been sealed away, only free to plead for so long, before Hallow's Eve season passed once again.</p>
<p>But now, he was free. He was whole, and he was ready. A hand gripped the side of the well, hoisting the body over the side, as it shifted on the forest floor. It’s once short hair was now coated black, thick and wild, the skin pale as white, and the eyes, red lights peering out from the dark. </p>
<p>The figure rose, as the slimy coating covering itself stilled, flowing into a well fitting uniform beneath an inky black shawl. The face, which had once been rough and rugged, seemed softened, but retained the facial features, somewhat sharpened by his long rest. The facial hair was darkened, as what had once been stubble grew out to a beard, surrounding his mouth and chin, as he grinned.</p>
<p>Within his mouth, sharpened fangs poked down from the roof, replacing what had once been. His hunger had grown, becoming stronger and stronger as he was changed. Feeling his body tense, the long rest had given him a muscular frame, better than what he’d had before, as he felt his biceps become somewhat larger, his chest and abs much more defined.</p>
<p>The Boogeyman stood there now, no longer Isaac Hallen, the well to do farmer, it was a beast out for blood, out for corruption, and out for union. It was the union of both it and Mr. Hallen that made such a perfect man, and soon, it would find union in many others as well.</p>
<p>Stepping through the forest, it followed the thick smell that permeated through. Sweat, dirt, and youthful blood. Poor Jacob, he was promising, but soon, he’d make for an excellent meal, and soon after, an excellent ally. </p>
<p>He could picture the boy’s physique, as the spirit invaded him, covered him, strengthened him, and he too would be under its control. Salivating, The Boogeyman stepped forward, looking over the field. He had his plan, born from Isaacs memories. They would find excellent servants very easily, and very willingly.</p>
<p>The suit seemed to quiver beneath, as thick vines of slime slithered off, quickly going through the patches of grass, into the pumpkin patch. There, they plunged into the pumpkins, spreading and infecting the crops, corrupting and growing them slightly, as they too began to multiply and grow.</p>
<p>The field was a massed with pumpkins, thick and large, filled with the dark corruption that soon would find its way to every nearby town, and continue on.</p>
<p>The Boogeyman stared up, looking to the brightly lit barn, grinning, as his stomach begged for fulfillment. Soon, he would find it. Just as he was about to cross the fields, his eyes met the youths leaping the fence, lighting their way into the fields. </p>
<p>Perhaps, they would do, for now…</p>
<p>-    -    -    -    -</p>
<p>Ripping up the pumpkin from its roots, David and Adam tossed it between themselves. Settling on smashing the poor gourd to bits, David spiked it off into the field, as the sound of it bursting echoed in the air. Bits of seed spilled up, scattering across the field, as both boys laughed in delight at the delinquency.</p>
<p>David, the somewhat taller of the two, had light brown hair, styled up, which he kept constantly checking constantly, as to him, it was among his best features, that and, of course, his muscles. Being on the football team, he did have to bulk up pretty hard to stand a decent chance of staying on  the team. His jacket did little to hide his biceps, stretching the leather of his letterman jacket tight.</p>
<p>His green eyes scanned his shirt, wiping the smeared pumpkin off and tossing the discarded entrails onto the ground, as he turned to look to Adam. He’d already begun spray painting some of the pumpkins, as well as slashing them open wide with his pocket knife.</p>
<p>Adam cleaned the now dirty brown pumpkin guts off his clothes as well. Were they rotten? Adam smirked, and wiped a hand through his ginger hair. He kept it somewhat loose and long, slipping down past his ears. His frame was thinner than David, but he was much more quick than him. Being much lighter, he had no problem quickly navigating his way around the football field with ease, though he did struggle to remain in his weight class. </p>
<p>Adam wore a worn wool coat, with a plaid shirt underneath, and worn down blue jeans. Stepping towards another pumpkin, he turned his attention back to David. “Why’d you wanna come out here anyway? It’s cold as shit!” </p>
<p>“Old bastard always beats my dad’s crop sales, might as well give us an advantage this year.” David said, scanning the field. Thankfully the barn window did not aim in their particular direction, but David did wave his hand for Adam to quiet down.</p>
<p>Reaching into his pocket, David pulled out a spray can, “I’ll leave him a surprise on the side of this barn. Hope everyone likes him fuckin his pigs.” David grinned and headed over, as Adam continued to shred the roots and vines of the pumpkins.</p>
<p>As David made his way through the musty fields, a mist began to roll in, heavier than he expected. It wasn't too hard to make his way to the barn, but drawing anything would be tough as shit. Bearing with his conditions, he made due with the mist.</p>
<p>Adam however, was not as lucky as his friend. Standing up and stretching, Adam could feel the cold mist begin to flow around him, almost coiling around his body. Reacting to it with a shiver, he began to turn, trying to find which direction David had gone.</p>
<p>He couldn't call out for his friend, but he tried his best to use his phone to navigate, but even that proved unhelpful, as the signal had diminished to nothing this far out. Listening as the field seemed to quiet, he became disoriented. It was almost eerie.</p>
<p>Half expecting a corpse to shamble towards him and attack, Adam still tried to keep an eye on all surroundings, as he made his way further into the patch. Not noticing the shadow behind him.</p>
<p>Tripping on the root of a pumpkin, Adam’s knife slipped from his hand, slipping against the other, as he cut a gash in his hand. Gasping in pain, he gripped it, as the figure loomed closer. “Shit!”</p>
<p>Trying to find something to bind it with, Adam could feel a presence close by. Breathing down his neck, staring him down. It was so close, so unbelievably close. Snapping his neck back, however, he found nothing. But...something was there.</p>
<p>“David?” Adam called, finding no answer, as he called again, “David!” But still, he was met with silence, until a hand reached out in front of him. Before he could react, it had gripped his throat tightly. The boy felt it’s wet, cold hand grip tighter and tighter, as Adam saw it’s face...his face.</p>
<p>Before he could try and fight, the figure grinned and snapped on his neck, sinking its fangs in and drinking from Adam. All he could do was shake, as his body was being quickly drained, quickly weakened, and quickly dying. “S-s-s-“. It was futile. </p>
<p>Freeing the boy’s neck, Adam gasped for air, as he could barely move. He could see clearly though, the figure, he towering massive shape, it was Mr. Hallen. A much darker, terrifying, dripping wet Mr. Hallen. Adam felt his body being hoisted up, as he stood.</p>
<p>Barely standing, he couldn't control his own body, as the Boogeyman stepped closer, cleaning the blood from the boy’s neck. “You young men,” it began, gripping Adam’s chin, “Always so destructive. But i can put you to good use.” Letting go of Adam’s chin, he circled behind him. </p>
<p>Adam let his eyes drift, as he felt his clothes be removed, torn from his slender frame as they dropped into the field. Even his feet were free, as he stood, naked as the day he was born. He felt a strange feeling began to rise in his mind, an eager, hungry feeling. Obedience.</p>
<p>The Boogeyman slid his hands onto Adam’s shoulders, letting them slide down his arms, wrapping them around him. “Just relax, and soon, you’ll feel so much better.” Adam grinned slowly, enjoying the deep, dark voice.</p>
<p>As he smiled, he felt the prodding cock of the Boogeyman press against him. It slid itself up and down, wetting the area with the black inky slime. Slipping in slowly, the Boogeyman held Adam secure. It had been so long since he had felt relief, so long since he had corrupted, but soon, this would be the first of many men to join his ranks.</p>
<p>His cock pressed in deep, stretching Adam, who moaned, feeling his own cock beginning to spring to life. The black slime began to pump into him, as the Boogeyman kissed his neck. He could feel his body changing, being filled with the thick fluid. Adapting to him, converting him and corrupting him. He wanted this, his master needed this.</p>
<p>Gripping his fists tight, Adam felt his arms grow larger, thickened by the ooze, as well as his muscles becoming defined, as his skin began to drain of color. The veins showed against the skin, dark and pulsing. He needed it, he wanted it. “You enjoy these changes, you’ll be getting a lot more…” The Boogeyman spoke.</p>
<p>Reaching down, it took Adam’s cock in his own hand, beating it slowly, speeding up as the wet slime began to thicken, making the lubrication almost too much to bear. Ramming into Adam faster and harder, the Boogeyman began to feel his cock widen, thicker and longer as he continued to fill Adam. Before long, he pulled Adam to his chest, letting out an animalistic growl, vibrating through Adam. </p>
<p>Adam groaned as he too reached his climax, shooting his load with a growl as well. Both remained standing, breathing heavily as they took in the moment. Adam felt relief, he felt loved. His master had given him a new life, filled him well, and shown him so much affection.</p>
<p>The Boogeyman slipped free, as the suit sealed around his crotch. It wrapped an arm around Adam, who looked down, still warily swaying, at his new form. He still was far from being David’s size, but he felt thicker, his muscles accommodating to the transformative powers of the slime.</p>
<p>Feeling something press against his head, Adam felt the soft innards of the pumpkin drip out, as the inky black slime within dripped over his face. The pumpkin softened, and like a mask, gripped his face tightly inside, as the black slime began to coat his body.</p>
<p>It wrapped around his chest, creating a glossy black sheen, as it travelled lower and lower, coating his arms as it wrapped around the tight muscles, and consumed his hands, as they began to spread the goo. Soon, his cock, still leaking the now darkening cum, was wrapped up tight. His thickened thighs and calves were now shining in the pale moonlight, cutting through the mist, as the suit completed it’s assimilation.</p>
<p>As it finished, it’s color began to shift, brightening slightly to shades of green, as small vine like tentacles began to shift over him, some poking out with glossy leaves, gathering water in the mist. </p>
<p>The mask slipped open, as Adam grinned up at the Boogeyman. The black slime within the suit still remained, bubbling within the mask and around his neck. Adam’s face had paled even further, as his red hair darkened slightly, his eyes, which had been blue prior, turned a bright red.</p>
<p>Gripping Adam’s chin, the Boogeyman opened his mouth, spying the now sharpened canines. Perfect. “How do you feel, Adam?” He questioned, holding the boy’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“I feel…” Adam sniffed the air, grinning as he picked up the scent of aerosol and blood. “...Hungry.” The Boogeyman patted his back, looking towards the barn. </p>
<p>“That can be satiated.”</p>
<p> -     -      -     -     -</p>
<p>David tossed the can aside. He was getting nowhere with this. He couldn't see shit, not even ten feet in front of himself. Looking across the barn, he couldn't see anything worthwhile that would make any sense to tag, or even break. What a great night for fog to roll in and fuck up his plans.</p>
<p>Sulking, David walked toward the field, far enough away to call for Adam, and not be heard by whoever was in the barn. Shivering, David spoke, “Adam!” He called out. </p>
<p>He knew Adam was right there, and even in the dark, he wouldn't just run off without him. At least, he hoped he wouldn't. Trudging through massive pumpkins, David made his way towards what he assumed to be Adam’s last location.</p>
<p>Stepping in the piles of sliced and diced pumpkins, David groaned and kicked his foot free of them. How many did he end up cutting up anyways? Spying a glint on the ground nearby, David made his way over.</p>
<p>Kneeling down, carefully, he picked through the roots and remains of pumpkin to find a...bloody knife. It was Adam’s that was for sure, and if it was bloody, it could only mean one thing, he was in trouble. Gripping the knife tightly, David walked further in the direction it had been found, terrified.</p>
<p>This was a bad idea, a horrible idea. Revenge had gotten them in danger, and sabotage could have ended up with his friend possibly hurt or worse. Though, nothing felt stranger than finding the pile of his clothes, strewn across the small area in a pile.</p>
<p>“A-Adam!” He called again, his frustration and fear clear in his voice. “Adam are you ok!?” He walked forward, as a hand tugged at his jacket. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong man?” The voice answered, as David relaxed. </p>
<p>“Adam? I thought something bad happened to you! I saw the blood and-“ he turned, face to face with a creature. It’s face was a grinning Jack-o-Lantern, it’s eyes, mouth and nose leaking black slime. </p>
<p>Shifting back, David shouted, as the figure grabbed him tightly, gripping the jacket. “What the fuck!” The pumpkin fought to move closer, as it’s mouth began to grow larger, ripping open, like a snake, as the head bent back. </p>
<p>“Relax man…” the voice spoke again, as Adam’s pale face appeared, “I’m way better than alright.” He pulled David in closer, baring his teeth in a dark smirk, growling as he got close to his friends neck.</p>
<p>Feeling a fist collided with his stomach however, sent him doubling back, as David got free, backing away. “What the fuck are you!?” He yelled, brandishing the knife for dear life. </p>
<p>Swiping in return for the punch, Adam sent the blade flying, impaling on the ground. David dove after it, but Adam was too quick. Kicking the knife into the mist, David was now defenseless.</p>
<p>Finding no better weapon, David gripped a pumpkin, ripping it free. “Back the fuck off!” He warned. Ready to send the pumpkin crashing into what had once been his best friend.</p>
<p>Adam slowed, still grinning, as David raised an eyebrow, still on edge. What was he planning? Why did he stop? Looking up, David knew why immediately.</p>
<p>Dripping down, the oozy black innards of the pumpkin began to descend onto him, leaking onto his face, as the slime began to coat his hands, wrapping them in the thick substance as well. He couldn't drop the pumpkin, as he felt it press itself lower and lower, closer to his face. </p>
<p>The slime pooled down the side of his head, streaming across his face as it slipped into any hole it could, filling him. David let out a gagging cough, before the pumpkin snapped onto his face. </p>
<p>Adam watched as it pulsed, David letting out a groan, as more and more black slime was forced into him, as he too began his infection and corruption. Soon, he too would be assimilated.</p>
<p>David groaned as he felt his stomach filled with the substance, morphing and changing him, as on the outside, his hands ripped at his clothing, his growing muscles sending it scattering. </p>
<p>His hands slipped around his body, sending the rubbery substance down his abs, coating them in a sheen, as his muscular arms began to match as well. Finding his crotch, the suit began to take control, wrapping his hand firmly around his cock, and stroking. </p>
<p>Groans turned to moans, as he felt his body grow and expand, bulking up slightly as his veins were filling with the slime, mixing and assimilating with his blood. His ass clenched as he stroked, but even then, slime slipped inside as well, pushing deep into him and filling him up. </p>
<p>David couldn't think, he couldn't speak, but as his mind drifted, all he could think of then was one word. Obey. </p>
<p>This wasnt torture, this wasnt a curse, it was a gift. David felt his eyes spin, feeling the master’s blood flowing through him, and Adam too. They were brothers now, serving their new master.</p>
<p>David felt his body go rigid, as his cock, now larger than before, twitched, his back arched, as he felt himself cum, the thick ropes coming out going farther than ever before. It went on and on, as David fell to his knees, the mask opening.</p>
<p>David had changed as well, his skin now pale, his eyes red, as his expression of discomfort changed to a lazy grin. He felt...alive. The suit came alive as well, the color shifting, as tendrils spouted from him as well, twisting in the air, waiting to bind.</p>
<p>The Boogeyman stepped forward, confronting the two, as they shifted, kneeling before him. “There is one last loose end, before we can put our plan into action.” They stared blankly up at him, “We’ve got one more to initiate into our new family…”</p>
<p>-   -    -   -   -</p>
<p>Jacob shifted awake, as he heard the rumble of the barn door creaking open downstairs. Sitting up, he gripped his phone, turning the light on as he gathered his clothes. Slipping into his overalls and shirt haphazardly, he quickly headed out the door and to the ladder. </p>
<p>With any luck, Mr, Hallen had returned, and was stopping off in the barn to drop off some equipment. Though, why so late at night? Carefully, Jacob approached the ladder, looking down suspiciously.</p>
<p>What if it wasn't Mr. Hallen? Looking nearby, Jacob carefully gripped the pitchfork from the wall, and began his descent. He could see a small bit of mist covering the floor of the barn, leaking in from outside. </p>
<p>Stepping down carefully, Jacob spun around, making sure nobody came up from behind, as he made his way to the now open barn door. The chill in the air was hard to bear. Closing the door securely, Jacob held the pitchfork out, ready to jab.</p>
<p>Walking towards the stalls, He could see something...off? The stalls were all closed, all the animals currently sleeping soundly, but nearby, on the hay bales, laid a carved pumpkin.</p>
<p>Confused, Jacob stayed back, speaking up. “Mr. Hallen? Are you here?” He asked, making his way slowly towards the pumpkin, lit eerily, brightening the room. </p>
<p>Walking up to the pumpkin, he checked behind him again, turning back to look below the pumpkin, finding a hastily written letter. </p>
<p>“ JOIN OUR HALLOWEEN PARTY JACOB.</p>
<p>-MR. HALLEN”</p>
<p>Was he...planning a party this whole time? Still staring confused at the letter, Jacob didn't even notice the pumpkin begin to shift, on its own, as it came to life, shifting it’s root out towards Jacob.</p>
<p>Swatting it away, Jacob slipped backwards, as it leapt towards him, landing on the ground. It’s lit fire went out, as black, thick slime grew, pouring out of the face, as it began to hop towards him. This must have been a nightmare, a horrifying nightmare, as Jacob shouted, eliciting brays from the nearby horses, as he scooted back, trying to get far back enough to stand. </p>
<p>Reaching the post of a stall, he stood up as quick as he could, but not before the pumpkin launched at his face. Grabbing it before it could attack, he held it off, as the vine swung around, nearly wrapping around his neck. </p>
<p>Throwing it hard, the pumpkin rolled across the room, still managing to stay whole somehow. Jacob breathed heavily, taking deep breaths to calm himself.</p>
<p>Feeling something soft wrap around his wrist, Jacob looked up to see himself bound to the pole, as a forceful hand gripped him, binding the other to the pole on his other side. He stood, bound, as the pumpkin began to hop again. Closer, and closer. Before it could leap again, a forceful hand gripped it.</p>
<p>“Not quite yet, but soon, my hungry little demon.” A deep yet familiar voice spoke, as Jacob looked to the shadows to find the large form looming close by, it’s red eyes piercing the dark as they fell on Jacob. It was Mr. Hallen, but much more dark, more twisted and corrupt. He could feel the horrifying negativity coming off of him, as he stepped closer. </p>
<p>Jacob tried to pull himself free from the vines, but they only seemed to secure him tighter, the wet substance leaking from them began to drain down his arms. “Relax, boy.” The Boogeyman spoke, his voice deep and commanding. Jacob shivered, trying to free himself even harder. </p>
<p>It proved futile, however, as he watched two forms walk to Mr. Hallen’s side, as he stroked the pumpkin in his arms, the carved mouth almost panting, like an animal. </p>
<p>The creatures beside him became illuminated, as Jacob eyed them, afraid. Two men stood, their faces consumed within the pumpkin masks, their bodies covered in glossy green suits, covered in vines. Their eyes glowed red, as they began to step up to Jacob.</p>
<p>“You were always a hard worker Jacob, and for that, i think you deserve this gift. Join with me, with us, and become one. Do not fight this, just accept your fate.” He spoke, as the large pumpkin man stepped behind him, ripping his shirt aside, revealing his neck.</p>
<p>As Jacob craned his head, he watched as the mask ripped back, revealing the handsome young man below, who leaned down, inspecting his neck, sniffing like an animal. His red eyes caught Jacob’s, as he smirked, opening his mouth wide and snapping onto Jacob’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.</p>
<p>As David drained Jacob, he felt the fangs begin to pump their venom in. Just as it had been with both Adam and David, Jacob shook, as the corruptive black slime pulsed into him, now beginning to spread through him, slowly but surely.</p>
<p>Aggressively, David gripped Jacob’s ass, ripping the pants, as he slid himself around, the hard cock trying to find the perfect place to plunge in, as it slowly began to leak slime over Jacob’s ass.  Growling, David wrapped his arms back around Jacob, pulling him in, as he slid into him slowly.</p>
<p>Adam, standing beside, knelt down, ripping the overalls free from his crotch, as Jacob’s own hardening cock was free from the prison. His glossy hands trailed over Jacob’s legs, as the slimey tendrils wrapped and consumed the legs in the slick sheen that matched his own suit.</p>
<p>Spreading slowly as it went higher, David slid in and out, pumping into Jacob faster and faster, as the young man buckled, moaning. Adam gripped his cock, slipping his hand up from the base to the tip, slowly, pressuring every movement, as Jacob felt his body surrendering. </p>
<p>His arms were coated, as were his legs now, as all that remained of his clothing went to tatters and rags, torn off and tossed to the ground. His body ached and changed, his skin a sickening pale color, before being consumed in the blackness of the suit. His chest rumbled with a roar, as Adam and David went at unimaginable speeds, before all three, in unison, went rigid.</p>
<p>All three came in unison, as The Boogeyman admired the show, all three reeling in pain and pleasure, released and under control. Slipping out of Jacob, and releasing him, both Adam and David reverting to the pumpkin headed soldiers, as Jacob starred up, his own mask descending, as it rippled open, the oozy black slime within gently coiling around his neck, before snapping onto his head.</p>
<p>His body began to grow, muscles stretching and growing within the suit, bulking out as his body became full, powerful and strong. He felt no fear, no regrets, and no worries any longer. He wouldn't toil away in the sun, his place was here, in the fields, with his new, and soon to be ever growing family.</p>
<p> -     -     -     -     -</p>
<p>Grabbing a pumpkin off of the cart, Mike placed it in the seat beside him, looking down at the marked price sticker on the side. It was incredibly cheap this year, certainly beating out Dexton Farm, and by the crowds amassed, it was no surprise who the victor was this year.</p>
<p>Mr. Hallen and his assistants were so helpful, making sure everyone got the pumpkin that best suited their needs, taking them out to cars and trucks, service and assistance with a smile. </p>
<p>While it was odd that the Dexton’s own son would choose to work for a rival farm, who could Mike judge on farm politics? Maybe things were just happier with Mr. Hallen? </p>
<p>Patting the Pumpkin, Mike sighed and started the car. Driving down the cold country road in the autumn air, as the sun had just begun to set, it was like a scene out of a film. Wind blew, sending leaves scattering across the road.</p>
<p>Soon, it’d be time to cut into that pumpkin and make some new Halloween memories, and with the pumpkin carving contest tonight, we were sure his would be best in show. Though, what hellish Halloween happenings the night had planned for everyone, he would just need to wait, and see.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>